Battle in the East, West, Sea and Sky
by MidnightBase142
Summary: title says it all


**Sup guys so heres this new idea that just came to me its 12:31 a.m eastern time ya I watched Mai-HIME couple years back and I absolutely loved the battle song Mezame so heres my own finale battle key word final and ur gonna diced if there sould be a prequel of how everything lead up to this epic amazing battle so heres how it is**

**Oh Momokos wepon: eternal flame whip she controls its evry move and her braclets for flying just in case**

**Miyakoswepon: water spear always has a tight grip and can go any length she wants it too**

**Kaorus wepon: sword a very larg swor that's larger than her she swings it behind her back befor striking and drags it on the floor to be sharper**

**Azaki double sharp fans can cut through anything evn u**

**Key: **_**this is wen they are all talking at the same time but different locations kinda like a jinx ah I don't need to explain we all seen it in cartoons anime or movies**_

_**Punks POV**_

"_**Alright choose your wepon and u can only use that one wepon" **_

**Momoko POV**

**I was standing taking my fighting position my blood in my body rushing I was on an island in the middle of the ring of fire readying my whip**

**Azakis POV**

**We were up in the cloud just the both of us taking my fans out holding one at the bottom of my face and one behind me still nothing as my white hair flows in front of my eyes still nothing**

**Miyako POV**

**Under the water of the Pacific Ocean I could breathe taking fighting position grabbing my spear with a metal large sharp end and placed it in front of me**

**Kaoru POV**

**in the forest surrounded by trees my sword dragging in back of me I take my fighting position as the battle in the east west sea and sky takes place this is interesting**

**All 4 girls**

_**I take a deep breath I don't move then this energy flow in m I felt light and powerful and I redy and attack her **_

_Momokos _

**I launch at her with my whip she easily ducks and I move with her a she swings at me I got burnt but it only stings as I jump back 4 feet and regain my position she disappears and reappears in my face I throw a punch at her and she dodges jumping to the side and I chase after her she jumps on a branch and swings branch to branch with her whip and I do the same and grab her leg and slam her down then she's not there but behind me I swing kick her without looking back and she was slammed into a boulder we go at each other like jet engines that's how fast we were moving dodging and kicking and punching until I kneed her in the stomach leaving her to spill blood but that wasn't the end of it I grabbed her buy the neck and my hand was in flames my pupils were small and eyes were glowing scarlet**

_Miyako _

**She was quick but I was quicker we went head to head but none of us hurt then I disappear and she looks around left right up down and I scratch her with my spear then I got to the side of her and swing kick her sending her back there's blood spilling from the side of my mouth but then i look up to where she's suppose to be and she not there "behind ya "she whispered and kicked me in my back and front then back and it went on repeatedly till she stopped and was about to strike but with my spear I twirled it around my fingers and jump around and the bottom of my spear I was holding hit her in the back of the knee leaving her on one knee and I kicked her in the face hard leaving sound waves I could see she was speeding off north the direction I kicked her and went after her my pupils were small and my eyes were glowing deep electric blue **

_Azaki_

**Flying every were fight up close I've been scratched so many times on my arms but not giving up I jump over he while kicking her in the back then her back of her knee flip in front of her kicking her in the stomach upward then teleport in front of her and slam her down in the stomach with my elbow as she's falling I throw my fans, and they get her stomach she was screaming but I didn't give 2 damns she was like was like a bullet a fast one her black hair both of us going at each other in hand to hand combat she punched me in the nose tumbling backwards and while tumbling backward I kicked my leg up and she went flying I sped towards her all u saw if you were on land was a whit blur then I grabbed her black silky hay and her neck and sped toward the ground "why r u doing this huh why "I yelled I got no reply I didn't need one just needed her to stop this madness by this time my pupils were small and eyes were glowing **

_Kaoru _

**She was a good fighter but not as clever and better as I was I snuck up behind her and cut some of her hair I could tell she was pissed she pinned me to the ground and I was losing air I reached my hand and my sword sot glowing green back in my hands slashing it in her face the hook on her bangs was cut she was even more pissed my body ached and I couldn't open my left eye she kicked ey in the neck by surprise and I flew forward and used my free hand to jump back up and threw my sword like a Frisbee she managed to duck and wasn't looking at me and took the opportunity too run at her with my sword dragging throwing sparks and almost managed to slash he head but she cough it like nothing but her hands were bleeding 1 second after so I kicked her in the chin flyin backward and she hit a tree I guess she saw me about to strike and knocked me over by spinning her leg on the ground we were wrestling on the ground punching her in the face but I did something and I don't know what but my eyes were blowing green and my pupil were tiny **

**She got me in the face causing me to get off of her and she ran to a tree and was hanging upside down on a branch with her daggers there was a glow in my fist I shot it at her and was shot into the sky and I followed **

**Momoko **

**There was a light in my hand opening it up and saw it was fire like an energy ball I made it bigger and bigger and put my hand on her stomach and released she was shot higher in the sky and I followed**

**Miyako**

**a blue light in my hand was what I saw and I didn't even think about not using it on her so I did and she took off out of the water and into the sky I swam u and flew up **

**Azaki**

**Ask I was looking over her shoulder I could see 3 figures each coming from a different direction I let her go but she still wouldn't move she was unconscious and I saw was radiant light in my hand fired it and sent her down faster over her shoulder I saw 3 light flowing them and by the time they reached each other all u heard was an explosion of the 4 elements that was that they were no more **

_**Or so we thought**_

_**MB142:So wacha think should there be a prequel **_** yes no mabey that's up to u **


End file.
